Death Becomes Thee
by angelofdragons
Summary: Sequal to Kiss the Wrist. Four friends go missing, the slayer must find who the culprit is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't get it out of my mind. The first one was so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one. Though the first one was easier to write and this one was a fun challenge. It's in a different way of writing I guess from the second one. Kali is less confused? Lol.

R/R please and thank you.

On with the story... started right after the end of the first.

-

-

The pain was unbearable. White pain. From head to toe, searing pain. Was I blessed with blackness of being knocked out? Hell no, God would not give me that right to be in limbo as my body fought off the pain. The blackness was replaced by nightmares, hoards of yelling screaming nightmares. On top of the nightmares was the voices of my friends worrying about me, and the screams that were able to escape my throat.

Flashes of all the pain and suffering I went through as I defeated the vampires went through my head like a train. But flashes I could not recognize or understand flew through my head. Many of them were of Collin... I shook in fear, fear that was not my own.

I could hear the four voices of my friends around me in incoherent phrases and words. The last thought that passed through my mind before I remember waking up, made my whole body jump.

My eyes opened to blurry surroundings. Once my ears got their hearing back, all I heard was groans from someone in pain. As I blinked my vision got better, and I looked around. Jason and Pierre were around me, standing five feet away from me. I looked down off the side of the bed and saw Scott holding onto his nose. Garren walked in with a wad of tissues. My eyes flitted between Scott and the people standing.

I looked at my left hand and it had some blood on it...

"I'm sorry?" I said, sitting up, only for my stomach to lurch.

"Don't worry about it. It was so Scott's fault." Jason said, looking down at his fallen comrade.

Pierre came to sit beside me, and pulled me into an embrace.

I looked over Pierre's shoulder to see if Scott was alright, but he was standing and holding tissues to his nose.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked, half into Pierre's shoulder. I pushed out of the hug, and hung onto his hand.

"You flailed a lot, and when you stopped Scott got worried only to be punched in the nose." Garren explained.

"You screamed a lot too." Scott said in a stuffed up voice, crossing his eyes.

"About?" I asked, staring them down. I was not going to be having inside jokes going on about me, again.

"No we are serious. You were just screaming." Jason said, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Someone almost complained about it... until we said you were possessed... then no one came about anymore." Garren said.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You said I was possessed?! Well let's expect the local monks to come along to resurrect me tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we are leaving tonight anyways." Pierre said to me.

"Who are you to decide when it is time to leave?" I asked, staring him down.

"Uh, we killed off the last vampire last night." Jason said.

"You were out for two days. The screaming just started this morning." Pierre explained. "We had lots of time to finish your job."

I was shocked. I told them about my excursions, and about the underground gang who prays on campers. But I didn't expect them to be gone, not now.

"So are you going to be ready?" Jason said, once again taking over the leader job that was so mine.

"Yes." I said after a bit of silence.

--

I was laying on Pierre's stomach listening to him hum through his body. It tickled my ears and made me feel happy, but as soon as I let myself daydream the nightmares that plagued my head before, swooped in. I could feel myself stiffen as fear seeped into my bones. The world around me began to spin. I sat up and walked away from where Pierre and I were laying. I could feel his eyes following me.

I shut the door of the hotel bedroom and walked down into the tavern attached. As I walked I felt like I was just going on a walk with death. I sat in front of the bar and asked for a glass of water. I took it with shaking hands. I looked around the room looking for something to distract me. Jason was sitting at one of the vacant tables, hunched over something.

I carefully sat down in an empty seat, and looked at the open note book that was under his body.

He looked up and closed the book.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said and looked away. "I'll leave if you don't want any company."

"I guess you can stay." he said, tucking the book away. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, looking at the water in the glass vibrate.

"Nope." I said, taking my hand away from the glass and resting it in my lap.

"You've always been a bad liar, just to let you know." he said. "I just kept it to myself."

"You've known me for a month, and I haven't seen you for ten years. How did you come up that I'm a bad liar?" I asked, my fear dissolving being transformed into angered curiosity.

"Okay not a liar, but just really bad at keeping things to yourself. Like thoughts and dreams." Jason said.

"Those are the things I wish I forgot." I muttered to myself.

"Hey they are things you can look back at and laugh." Jason chuckled. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's usually Garren that I talk to, you know that right?" I said, looking at my water.

"Obviously." Jason said, waiting for me to spill. "Though why you aren't talking to Pierre is eluding me."

"He made me feel happy--"

"Ooh what a crime."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Sorry. Continue." he said, trying to erase his smile.

A smile without fangs is way more welcoming, but right now it was pissing me off. "My daydreaming turned into the nightmares that filled my mind while I was becoming a true mortal." I said, and stared at him. "Instead of the joy I wanted to feel, I felt pain, suffering, and fear."

His smile disappeared as he looked at me.

"I don't want to share that information with Pierre." I said, sighing, as all emotions melted off of me.

He chewed on his lip before saying anything. "You've created more issues while we were separated huh?"

"Nope. Same old same old... like before I met you all. Killing instead of talking, and breaking hearts and the like." I said, feeling like myself again.

"I kind of meant empathy..." He said, an idea forming in his mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have this feeling I can say this without getting smacked, so I will. While you were gone, did you not feel anything? Like you were not alone. And what ever step you take is making an impact on your life, taking you further away from not being alone?"

"I'm confused."

"Whom do you think the pain is coming from?" he asked, his brown eyes looking into my green.

"Myself." I said, plainly.

"Is it yourself or how you thought other people's pain was?"

"It was me." I said, now getting angry again. Why is it that he can get into my head like that?!

"Why would you be scared of your own thoughts, and not someone else's?" Jason asked.

"Because they have not been shown to me." I said feeling myself shake. "I have scary thoughts."

"So do I." he replied.

I stared, I picked up my glass of water and got up. I tilted it above his head and let the cold water pour down his head. I slammed the glass down at the bar and marched up to my room. Only to be stopped by a pang of guilt right before my door. I pushed it aside and walked in.

I curled up beside Pierre who looked like he was sleeping.

"You're back." he mumbled the fact, an arm curled around me.

"Went for water. May need to go bathroom in a few minutes." I replied and smiled, his warmth cheering me up from my creepy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

My friend, my only true friend. You, my paper made friend who mirrors what I feel, are the only one who will know my thoughts and feelings. My fears and joys. This trust may not be true. How can Jason know what is going on in my head. Or does it just seem like it?

My head is just spinning from all the confusion and gore going on in my head.

I know Pierre feels left out. Jason knows something I don't. Is there a chance Garren may understand what is going on? I'm just so confused.

I'll add another entry once everything is clearer... or like tonight when I/we move.

Love, Kali


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallway of rooms. The guys' were living in a hotel two blocks over, I was intent on finding Garren. Before I even got off the landing I hear quiet singing from a room near me. I found it quickly, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. I peeked in, wondering if it was a new CD or whatever someone was dancing too. But my ears deceived me and it was a person singing. Not any person mind you but Garren. I could feel my eyes bulge. I knocked on the door.

"What?" he called within.

"It's Kali, can I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah." he replied.

I walked in. I was tempted to repeat the words he had said ten years about my place but I kept it to myself. Instead I opened my mouth flabbergasted

"Where are you now staying at?!" I asked.

"Here..." he looked at me funny, putting some papers on his bed.

"But were you not staying at that hotel..." I pointed in a direction away from here, feeling confused.

"We all switched here. To look after you. Transaction back to mortal is not very fun." he wrinkled his nose. "Though you'd think taking you to our rooms would be more convenient. But this place was cheaper."

"Okay... so everyone is here?" I said, feeling dumb.

Garren nodded. "Pierre is staying in your room."

"Oh." I said, my eye twitching. "That's why he's not leaving."

"Do you not talk?" Garren scoffed.

"I've lost my communication skills over the years. You know kill first ask questions later... never actually got to questioning." I said.

"I see." Garren said, looking at me funny. "Were you looking for me?"

'Creepy...' I said to myself. "Yes."

"What?"

"This transaction thing is confusing me." I said, sitting on his bed.

"How so?" he asked, looking at me like he was going to listen.

"Weird feelings, that's what. I don't know how to explain it. I have this odd feeling that I'm sharing with someone else's memories or something." I said.

"Like a nightmare? Yeah..." Garren cleared his throat. "You know how you said many years ago about the law of owning the person you sire? Sadly enough the cure doesn't erase that bond. It's a mental thing and it sucks." he said and added. "You have scary thoughts girly."

I stared at him.

"So you know what goes through Jason's head, and my head, and your head. Therefore, I understand where you are coming from. And that is how we found you, by your thoughts."

"Great." I said, my voice breaking.

"Though it sucks. It's not that bad. Easy enough to ignore. Plus you have Pierre to distract you." Garren laughed.

"Not so funny, my man. Any happy thoughts so far with Pierre and I feel like I'm in a haunted house."

Garren looked at me. "Really?"

"I feel like I'm being unfair to him, and it's driving me nuts." I said.

"Have you told Pierre any of this?" Garren asked.

"No..."

"Learn to tell the people you need to talk what is going on instead of bothering other people, okay?" he said.

I stared.

He looked back at me, waiting for me to talk to Pierre.

"When did you start singing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"End of my senior year, why?" he asked.

"Never knew you sung. It's cool." I said.

"Thanks..." Garren said, watching me walk out.

--

'That is freaky weird.' I thought to myself as I walked back to my room. 'Now how will I tell Pierre this?' I opened my door.

He was definitely asleep this time. His glasses were on the bed side table and he was slightly snoring. I carefully close the door and walked out. 'Yay more time to think and torture myself. Thinking is bad.' I said to myself. Only to run right into Scott... or should I say Scott literally ran into me.

"I'm sorry Kali." He said helping me stand up again.

"It's okay. Why were you running?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I was looking for Jason. His room is right there." he pointed two doors down from my room.

"I see." I said and walked away. "Good luck with that." I said over my shoulder.

I took out my diary from my hoodie to write down my thoughts. Just as I took out my fuzzy pen, Scott tapped me on my shoulder.

"Jason says to go get your stuff and wake up Pierre. We are leaving." He ordered me.

I looked at him, shut my book and ran up the stairs two at a time, which was a feat on it's own.

I slid into the room with a boom. Pierre looked at the door, not at all awake.

"Apparently we must leave. So get up sweetie, and get your bloody stuff together." I said, throwing him his bag half full of his stuff. I grabbed my bag and equipment, and started stuffing everything I had in the bag. Pierre followed me quickly.

--

"Apparently there is a mob coming over to the hotel soon." Scott explained to everyone once we got out of the tavern.

"Now who's fucking fault is that?!" I glared at Garren.

"Not me!" he yelled, and pointed at Scott.

"Hmm, well lucky for you sir that I don't have my powers any more!" I hissed, and ran into an alleyway. I knew this village extremely well living in it for a month. Being loved by the villagers is a definite plus because you get to learn things a lot quicker.

"Do you know where you are going?!" Jason asked catching up to me.

"Hell yes." I turned a corner and saw the mob. I blocked the escape route with my body. "Okay not this way. Back out the other way and turn on the fourth street east of here." I directed Garren who was at the back.

"Where is east?!" Scott asked as I caught up to him trying to get in front with Jason right behind me.

"Leftish." I said.

Everyone turned left once we got out of the alley.

I toppled into the grass on the outskirts of the forest, breathing heavier than when I was a immortal just two days before.

"Hmm, I've been taking my strength for granted." I gasped out loud to myself.

Jason was coughing.

"Obviously so have you." I said looking at him.

"Yes back to the gym we go." Garren laughed.

"We didn't pay for our rooms!" I gasped, once I caught my breath.

"Which makes this running from the mob things so much worse." Pierre said, kneeling near me.

"Anyone want to vote to put some Franks in a bag and like putting it in a place with a sorry note." I offered, "cause I really liked this village."

They groaned and took out some money and putting it in one of my pouches where I either kept garlic or beef jerky in.

--

"Yay, sleeping under the stars tonight again." Scott said sarcastically before groaning.

"I like the stars." Pierre said.

"Yeah, dude, what's wrong with stars?" I asked.

"The badgers scare me." he announced quietly.

Garren started to giggle, and Jason looked behind him.

"Okay, I can deal." I said nodding. "We'll just not sleep by a tree or hole." I said then added. "Or a cave..."

"I'd rather sleep in a tree." Jason said, scowling at the bush around him.

"Me too." Pierre said.

"In a hammock." Garren said.

"If I had brought sheets on my travels we'd be able to hang out in a tree if we'd like." I said, looking at my small pack that I had for traveling.

"Garren, make note of that." Jason said, swatting at a bug.

"Could we hurry up so we can get to the next town?" Scott asked.

"Village Scott." I corrected him. "And it would take us till dawn before we get there. I'm not walking to a place when I can't see anything in front of me."

"But you go hunting..." Scott said.

"Yeah I knew the area, and I had night vision!" I screamed at him.

"Kali calm down." Pierre said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss having vampiric powers." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Garren said quietly.

"Speak for yourselves." Jason growled.

"We were." Garren said, only to be hit with grass.

"So are we sleeping in a tree tonight?" Pierre asked.

Three yeses came and one no.

"Majority rules!" I called out, and jumped onto Pierre's back, demanding to be carried.

--

"I wish I was a bat." Pierre voiced his opinion from his limb.

"I wish I was a squirrel." I said.

"Hey but I want to be a squirrel." Garren said from another tree.

"You're both nuts now shut up!" Scott said.

"Wait, no. I want to be a koala bear!" Garren said.

"I want to be a panda." Jason said from a tree.

"Panda's can't climb trees." I said.

"When they are young they can!" he replied.

"Touche." I said.

"I want to be an alligator so I can eat all of you!" Scott called out.

"Alligators can't climb--" Pierre was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. I wanted to sleep somewhere safe." Scott said.

"You should have picked a better tree then." Pierre said.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground." Scott said.

"Then go sleep on the ground." Jason said.

"You can have my sleeping bag if you want." I offered.

"We'll just cocoon him and leaving him hanging in the tree." Jason said from his tree.

"Arg!" Scott's voice said, and there was a thump below. "Throw me your bag!" he called up at my tree.

I wiggled to my holding branch and threw him my bag. Which I could hear him catching.

"Good night everyone!" I said, snuggling into my hoodie.

"Night!" Three other voices called, and then a grumble.

"Don't let the tree mites bite!"

"Tree mites?!" Garren's voice said.

"The squirrels will eat them. Sorry for misleading you." I called out.

--

"Scott?!" Jason yelled out into Dawn's light.

"Huh?" Garren woke up.

"Scott?!" Jason yelled again, his body hitting the ground.

"What?!" I yelled out, jumping from my bough.

"I can't find Scott!" Jason called out to me.

"Where is he?" I asked, hearing Pierre jump from his tree, and Garren falling from his tree with a grunt.

"I dunno!" Jason said and climbed another tree for a better look around.

"What the heck happened here?" Pierre looked at my sleeping bag.

I looked down as well as everyone else. It was covered in blue slime.

"Ew..." I said, and found a stick and poked at mound.

We heard Jason call out for Scott again.

"Why does this feel like a movie I watched when I was younger?" Garren asked.

"Huh?"

"Blair witch!" Pierre gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Who said witch?!" Jason jumped from his tree.

"Pierre..." I answered.

"Eww." Jason looked at my sleeping bag.

"Look for sticks or rock piles!" Garren said.

I looked around confused.

They began looking around at the ground. I heard foot steps out coming toward us.

I looked up.

"Are they gone?" Scott asked everyone coming out from the bush.

"Scott!" Jason tackled his friend.

"Where were you?" Pierre asked.

"I heard sounds and ran off." Scott said.

"Badgers?" I said.

"Ew what happened?" he looked at my bag.

"I don't know. We think it's the Blair Witch!" Pierre said, before realizing that was a dumb idea.

"It's more like Baba Yaga." I said, remembering watching Blair Witch with Angelica. "Plus it's snail goop." I said.

"How do you know?!" Garren said.

"The goop glows. And the Blair witch is a USA made up thing, and Baba Yaga is a story in Europe." I said.

"Oh. Okay." Garren said, calming down.

Scott giggled. "You thought a witch got me?! You were worried about me."

"I wasn't that worried." I said, trying to defend myself.

"You're all crazier than I thought!" he laughed out loud, ignoring my comment.

I looked at my bag, and cringed. Yay snail trails. I sighed and roll up my bag, intending to clean it later.

--

We walked into the village tired and cranky.

"I'm hungry!" Garren said.

"I'm sore." Scott said.

"I need water." Pierre said.

"Shut up!" Jason and I screamed at them.

"We are all tired, sore, hungry and thirsty." Jason said.

"I'll give someone a piggy back." I offered, and Garren jumped on me. I staggered and fell down. "Ow, lose weight!" I screamed, forgetting I didn't have super strength.

Jason took Garren, and Pierre took me.

They dropped us both once we got to a hotel.

"You can walk on your own now." Jason said to us.

"Thanks." I smiled with Garren.

We walked in, I half expecting them to 'scream' witch and run away but no. We asked for four rooms, but were able to only get two.

"I'm going to clean my sleeping bag now." I said, stealing the joined bathroom with Garren's.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" Scott asked.

"Cot can sleep on the Scott." I said. "I mean... you sleep on the cot."

"Which room?" he asked.

"Ours!" Jason said. "Kali and Pierre have to have their own room... unless Kali doesn't want to share... then I'm not sharing with Pierre!"

"I'm confused." Pierre said.

"You are staying with me." I said, and grabbed my stuff and key then ran into the room.

I opened both bathroom doors to look at the occupants.

"I have a feeling no one brought laundry detergent...?" I asked.

"We haven't washed our clothes for about a month now." Jason informed me.

I groaned. "Okay when I'm through there will be no hand soap left. People give me your clothes." I said. Staring at the gross water in the tub.

--

I sat at a table writing in my diary finally. After explaining my experiences I was beginning to write down how I was suppose to tell Pierre about my feelings. Jason walked up.

"Want some company?" he asked. I closed my book and stared at him. I really was trying to ignore him since I poured water on him.

"Whatever. I was just trying to organize my thoughts." I said.

He sighed. "Pierre should know about your nightmares. He already knows about the connection Garren, you, and I all have. So I don't think it will be that much of a shock to him."

"I know, but it's hard to actually say it. Only because I don't know what really triggers these thoughts. It's like what if I say 'Yeah, our intimate moments brings nightmares to my head'. That would scare anyone, but what if it's not those moments, it's like something else." I said, grabbing onto my hair.

"Or not. Don't tell him it's really your decision." Jason said, obviously getting mad at me.

"Why didn't you just say we were connected?!" I changed the subject a bit. "I mean I didn't feel anything while I was a vampire. Why now, why do I feel what you feel and what Garren feels and everything? Really, because these nightmares are driving me nuts!" I said, angrily.

"Something more than skin deep?" he guessed.

"Am I still owned by you?!" I asked, but then clamped my hand over my mouth. I did not just say that, I began repeating in my head. I tried to keep that thought out of my head for the ten years I ran.

Jason stared at me, there was a long silent pause. "Owned?"

"I didn't mean it that way..." I said but could not explain my reasoning.

"You think because what I did, I own you?" Jason said slowly. "That is interesting."

I hit my head on the table. How could I let that slip? I asked myself.

"I don't know why I said that." I said trying to clean my name up.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked.

I sighed, the reason coming to me. The reasons why everything happened, the reasons I locked tight in my brain and tried to forget seeped into my consciousness again. "I felt that is why I was sired. So you could own me. I thought all Vampires had the exact same thought pattern, that all they wanted was power. I thought even though you were a powerful vampire that with my own powers I'd be able to break that pattern or bond..." I said, cursing at myself.

Jason was silent. "I'm not that kind of person." he said. "I sired you because I thought you were strong. Stronger than my friends. I didn't want to put them in the same position I was in, ever, even if they asked it of me. Unlike you. I thought I was helping you, and in return you'd help me."

"Help you with what?" I asked, as my eyes burned from dry tears of memories gone by.

"Be there for me if nothing worked out. If there was no cure, and the guys didn't make it. I'd have you to help me, and in the end destroy me, because it was the right thing to do." Jason said. "I had no intention of owning you."

"Just like I had said, when I asked you." I said slowly, the exact conversation played back in my head.

Jason nodded. "That conversation made me think."

"I'm glad you don't think I'm yours." I smiled a bit.

"And you don't think Garren is yours?" Jason asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nope, never did. Happy to save him, never wanted anything else to do with him after." I said. "I said to him: that I'm a friend and not a master. I will never ask anything of you."

"Exactly what I meant."

"But how come now? Why now do I have this connection with you and Garren?" I changed the subject again.

"Because you left, and we are meant to be together as a family. Like you said way back when." Jason said simply. "As sad and corny as that is. And I'm sorry for having scary thoughts."

"Yeah same here." I said, blushing a bit. "So if we lose Garren... do I have to find him?" I giggled.

"Yes please." Jason said, sounded almost flabbergasted for me even saying such a thing.

I giggled.

He got up. "So go talk to Pierre. Just to inform him so he does not go and complain to us that you're a bad girlfriend." he said, shoving me out of my chair.

I sighed and ran to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Things that make me think I'm really insane, and I had to actually think about this. Only because I looked at my life and compared it to a normal person's life. Number one: I fight and talk to demons. Number two: I killed my friend, in "cold blood". Number three: I had powers. Number four: I can fall in love in less than a month. Number five: I don't like people that much.

If a psychologist read this without understanding my background I'd be in an insane asylum right about now. I'd just like to mention this. It was on my mind after I told Pierre. He somehow understood without questioning. Gave me a hug, and we cuddled an hour before falling asleep.

Then we looked around for any of the vampires the villagers have seen. Found out they were the same vamps that the guys finished off a few days ago. So off we are to move again. Aren't they sweet for doing what I want to do? I was worried at one point if they were going to take me back to the US to have a normal life. That my friend would be some scary shit.

Well love ya, Kali


	5. Chapter 5

We sat on a bus on the way to Paris. Never have I imagined myself going to Paris. The city of lights, how cool is that?! and the Catacombs, best place for Vampiric people to hide and such. Oh how I cannot wait. The only real problem was we were staying for the weekend if we did not hear anything about the vampire population.

They were not very good slayers. Ten years really messed with their brains.

I looked at Pierre, "I never asked this, but when did you guys find the cure?"

"A few years ago." Pierre said. "There were a lot of trial and errors." he added with a very serious voice.

"I don't want to think about that pain again." I said. "Poor guys." I said, looking at the guys in front of us on the bus.

"They're tough, no worries." Pierre said, rubbing one of my shoulders. I could tell the 'trials and errors' bothered him.

"They are." I agreed quietly.

As we got off the bus a young lady totally tripped into Jason. I stood on the bus waiting for the conjunction to clear up. I watched out of the window to her giggling and trying out her English, I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot.

We finally got off. I bounced over to Jason.

"Oh monsieur, monsieur, I'm terribly sorry. Are you okay?! Oh pour moi, I'm so clumsy." I mocked the girl, as the ditzy blonde I am often referred to, in a fake French accent.

"She was so not like that." Jason said, almost blushing but really mad at me.

"She so was. She did that on purpose!" I accused her.

"I'm ignoring you now." Jason said, walking faster.

I fell back with Pierre.

"Girls." I stuck my tongue out.

"Can we not be liked by girls?" Pierre asked.

"I just have issues with my same sex, who have really bad pick up lines." I said.

"But you don't have issues with one night .. I mean day stands?" Pierre asked raising one eye brow.

I blinked and looked at him as we walked into a square. "I can't believe you just said that! We fell asleep."

"I meant what you said. You sounded just like those girls you are just talking about." Pierre threw at me.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"According to Garren and Scott."

I blinked and fell behind again. Pierre stopped with me. I took up my bag and marched quickly behind Garren and Scott to hit them repeatedly with it.

"Kali, calm down!" Pierre grabbed me and dragged me off. Dragging my bags behind me.

"No more making reference to the past." I said once I calmed down. "Past is past despite that it has been ten years, and you all look so much older than I do." I hissed under my breath staring down at the cobbled stone path.

Pierre shook his head and kept walking with me.

--

We were sitting on a fountain for a break. Garren went for a food run, while the rest of us rested. I was eves dropping on everyone's conversations, a trick I thought I lost until this morning.

The only problem with this was everyone was speaking in French. A language I have not even come close to mastering. But those conversations in English... were of tourists, or something suspicious.

"Caroline, Caroline!" a girl whispered to another. "Ze one is here."

"Jacquelin knows. No worries." the one said.

"But--"

"Do not worry Madeline."

I searched for the two girls, only to find them staring in my direction. They walked away only to trip up Garren and catching his tray and steadying him. I rolled my eyes. European girls seem a little too clumsy or desperate for my liking.

"That was close." Garren laughed setting the food around us.

I looked at the food.

"These are the times I miss rare stakes and everything." I looked at the hot dogs."I will agree with that." Jason nodded.

Pierre just made a face.

As we finished our food some random guy came over and handed us a flyer. "Folie de Minuit" I read to myself, passing it around

"Night of madness..." I said, guessing the black letters on the pink sheet.

"Party?" Scott asked.

"Most likely." I said, not liking raves.

"Want to go?" Garren said.

"Sure." Jason said.

I stared at them.

"Yea!" Scott said.

"You guys can go. I'm going to look for vamps." I said.

"Wouldn't it make a bit of sense, that vampires would be at this rave?" Garren said.

I stuck out my tongue, and mocked him. "Of course. But why would they bite someone at the rave?"

"How do you know if they are vampires or not?" Garren asked, everyone looked at me.

"Because it was a gift I had since the beginning--"

"You didn't know I was a vampire." Jason retorted.

"Did... too!" I said, getting mad.

"You are coming with us period." Pierre said. "You may be right about the vamps so we'll keep an eye on them."

I gave them all dirty looks. Sadly to an extent they somehow became more maturer than I did over the years.

--

We booked a hotel room before heading out to the rave. I wore what I used as hunting clothes... I believe I went through twenty pairs during my travels. Though the guys tried to convince me that I'd die from heat exhaustion.

We entered the building and went down stairs where the rave was being held. Dark, smoky, and colourfully lit. It was already making me sick. Pierre and I stuck together while the other guys split up.

I leaned against a railing scanning the area. I was here to work, nothing else. Pierre joined me, and nodded his head to the music. A few times the room somehow looked a lot brighter than it did when we first walked in. Like everything glowed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut to get the vision out of my eyes.

"You okay?" I heard Pierre yell into my ear.

I looked at him and flinched. "Yes, fine!" I yelled back.

Some guy walked up to me and smiled, ignoring Pierre who was pretty close to me... though everyone was close to me. "Est-ce que beau, je m'excuse peux avoir cette danse?"

I stared blankly at the guy.

"Dance?" he smiled and jerked his head to the floor.

I stared at him, then looked at Pierre, then at the guy again. "I have two left feet!" I yelled at the guy. Then linked my arm with Pierre's, keeping the dirty look on my face.

"Ah... m'excusent." he looked at Pierre and moved away.

"You don't dance?" Pierre looked at me.

"No." I said, cringing at the already sweaty people around me.

"Well that ruined some of the fun tonight." Pierre said, and looked around the scene.

I rolled my eyes.

It felt like an hour had past because I was so bored. I could feel Pierre's energies still going. I felt sorry I didn't want to do anything. My energies were put into looking for vamps, and standing where I was did not help anything.

Just as I was about to go dance with Pierre a thought past my mind. This thought was definitely not mine. Only because it was about a girl. I stayed as still as possible to look into my mind's eye.

Distorted images came to me. The lights made the girl in front of who ever it was, made her glow... almost an eerie glow. I couldn't see or understand who this was, but it was bothering me. The person's thoughts I saw became clouded and could not function properly.

"Garren?" I said out loud in thought to myself.

Pierre looked down.

I jumped onto the railing and looked out at the crowd and couldn't pin point any of my friends."What's wrong?" Pierre asked, looking at me.

"I don't know..." I said, still searching. I finally found Jason, and ran down the railing guard to get to him. Pierre took off with me.

I pushed through the crowd to get to him, it seemed kind of fast considering I was small and could fit into small spaces. Tapping Jason on the back distracted him from what ever he was searching for.

"Something is wrong." He yelled, standing on his tippy toes and looked around.

"I know!" I agreed loudly.

"What?!" Pierre said.

"I don't know." I informed him.

"Let's go find Scott and Garren." Jason ordered us. "Meet back at the railing."

I separated from Pierre and Jason to go looking. A few minutes later I saw Jason and Pierre with Scott by the railing.

"Did you see Garren?" Pierre asked me when I came back.

I shook my head.

"Maybe he found a girl?" Scott offered.

I stared at him.

"Okay don't give me that look!" Scott said.

"How likely is it that if he did find a girl, that he would not be here?" I asked, explaining my look.

"Good point." Scott nodded.

"I'm going up to phone him. You guys stay here and keep looking." Jason said and ran up the stairs.

"Raves suck." I announced more to myself than anyone else.

--

We came back to the hotel without Garren, as stupid as that sounds. Jason was loathing and yelled at me on two accounts. One for questioning his finding skills, and the other was a random: "Find him." in reference to this 'connection' Garren and I have.

The only problem with going back to the hotel room was we only paid for one room. I dibsed a corner with my sleeping bag, while the others half fought over the double bed.

Jason was outside the room calling Garren over and over again muttering under his breath.

I tried again to see if I could see what Garren saw, but I could not.

"Maybe he's like a puppy and he'll find his way back to us." I said quietly once Jason walked back into the room and sat in a corner putting his head on his knees.

"Kali, he's not a dog." Pierre whispered to me.

"Vampiric instincts then?" I offered.

Pierre pinched the bridge of his nose almost pushing his glasses off his face.

"I still have some." I said. "Why wouldn't he?"

Jason glared at me from his corner.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the wall. /Three more to go./

I looked up and around, everyone was exactly where they were five seconds ago.../What?/

"Did someone--" I started to say. /Drusilla will look after him./

"Hmm?" Pierre looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I am now confused." I said slowly, before trying to look into my mind's eye which was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

We lost Garren. We really don't know where he is. He did not return with us, or to us on his own accord. This is worrying everyone especially Jason. I told everyone Raves were dumb.

Remember the first one so very long ago when Angelica and I were sixteen. First of all, I received a black eye. Secondly a girl died from being over dosed. My that was fun. The second time I went five people died. This is my fifth rave and we lost someone... pattern? I think so.

The odd thing is, I can't find him. He's apparently my responsibility. Which is weird, me in control of another life. The world shall never be on my shoulders, which is extremely ironic considering I must save all lives from the undead. I retract that first statement.

Hmm, I wonder if I will get my powers back. Because just today I've been seeing funny lights, but not aura lights... and I saw what Garren saw, I'm sure, at the rave before we lost him.

France really has a vampire problem... unlike a lot of the other countries. There are people out there who want to be vampires and are very fascinated with their so called life style. Those people scare me. I do not know what possesses them to think like that, but it happens. The life of many Solvik Gothic people... go figure why true vampires aren't attracted to that.

The question tonight is: has Garren been kidnapped, turned, or killed? To be continued... I'm getting dirty looks from the guys.

Later, Kal


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know what to say... no one slept. Jason was out all night, and the rest of us camped out in the room.

"This is bad." I said out loud to myself.

"No duh." Scott said.

"I'm going to try Garren's phone again." Pierre said leaving the room.

I groaned.

"So why can't you find Garren?" Scott asked me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

"I don't know. I was just informed I could find someone because I sired them." I said. "Why did YOU guys find me?"

"Because..."

"I swear you guys are bad luck charms. I lose you, and I always get in trouble." I said. "You make me have more responsibility than I already have. Though it's a much more fun responsibility than killing." I added, receiving a weird look.

"You really didn't want to be found did you?" Scott said, looking saddened.

I sigh. "What if you all die? It would be my fault. What if Garren is dead in an alley right now? I feel horrible. I don't like to feel bad." I said.

"We can take care of ourselves." Scott said.

"We can't find Garren, how can you say they you can take care of yourselves?" I asked.

Jason walked in.

"Is Pierre still trying to get a hold of Garren?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Where is Pierre?" he asked, confused looking back into the hall way.

"Was he not standing out there with a phone?" I asked, Scott looking out the door.

"No..." he looked out again.

Jason took out his phone and called a number. We waited with baited breath... A few moments later we hear a faint sound. I get up and followed the sound to a trash can. I looked down and there sat his phone on a newspaper. I jumped when I heard Jason swear.

I took Pierre's phone and marched after Jason back to our room.

"What?" Scott looked between our faces.

I held out the phone.

"No." Scott said his eyes big.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

We lost Pierre. I feel like crying. We lost Garren. I feel like a failure. If I lose anyone else I may actually cry and kill the next person I see.

I do not want to admit it, but I'm officially calling out Blair Witch conspiracy. I'm lost. This sucks! Next time I write I will have them all in my grasp, safe.

Kali out


	9. Chapter 9

We walked around the hotel looking hard for Pierre, and perhaps Garren. But I could not concentrate considering waves of pain, anger, and regret hit me. These were not exactly my feelings. Mine were about whoever did this to my friend and boy, will die.

I hit Jason over the head.

"Shut your emotions off. They hurt me." I said, glaring at him.

He looked surprised.

"Yes you, less Emo please." I glared at him.

We came back to the front of the hotel and waited for Scott. Half an hour later.. Jason was bleeding because he punched the wall a bit too hard. I took out Pierre's phone and called up Scott. No answer.

I have no 'connection' with Pierre or Scott so I was a bit perturbed about them missing. Let alone having Garren on my shoulders.

I looked over at Jason sadly. "Now what?" I asked, finally bowing down to his leadership skills.

"I don't know." he said sliding down the wall.

I sighed. "Can I call Blair Witch and say we are both fucking screwed?"

"You really think it's like that?" Jason looked up at me.

"Not witch, I'm thinking vamps. This whole thing screams conspiracy. This whole trip is so messed up. Two days in Paris and we lost three people." I sighed and slid down beside him.

"What do you propose? We stay here and wait to disappear like the others, or find out what the fuck is going on?"

"Do I hear a plan forming?" I said in a tired sarcastic tone.

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

"It feels like we are sitting ducks in any situation you look at. As well we have no leads..." I said ignoring the short conversations had gone through my head. "So if you want to go looking some more and kill off any vampires in the next twenty four hours I'm up for it." I said standing and held out my hand to him.

--

We searched and yelled into crowds looking for the trio we had lost. We didn't dare talk to the bobbies (cops), knowing they'd laugh in our face. So we searched alone. We wanted to hold onto each other's hands so we wouldn't lose each other, I could feel it. I was shaking in fear and anger both my own and Jason's as we weaved through the crowds. We kept each other at seeing distance.

Until a huge group of tourists blocked our view of each other. Before I knew it I couldn't see Jason anywhere. I began screaming out his name, jumping up and searching like a Meerkat would. People stared at me as I ran around looking for him.

I was shaking. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb, and none of the emotions Jason and I shared were coming to me. I felt empty. As I looked high and low, a thought struck me.

This is practically all happening in broad daylight. Lost three fucking people in the same two hours. Lost four people in the last twelve hours. What's next?! I fail as a slayer and die?!

I sat on a curb and started to cry. Not many people took notice of me. Or many did but I didn't notice because of my tears.

How the hell could I lose people like that? I repeated in my head. I began rocking back and forth on the curb, taking in shaking breaths.

I don't know how long I was sitting on that curb but by the time the sun started sinking into the horizon I realized where I was. I was awakened from my denial by a burning feeling on my chest. I let out a short scream before biting down on my lip making it bleed. I could feel the stares from everyone on me now.

I wanted to rip off my skin it hurt so much. But it only lasted a few seconds before it ebbed away. I was breathing hard, tears streaming down my face, mixing with my bloodied lip. /We will wait./ I heard a voice and looked around now trying to catch my breath.

--

I laid on the only bed in the room, in a tight ball. I couldn't feel anything. I stared at the wall, flashes of thoughts went through my head. The idea that I must find and, if so be, avenge my friends became stronger and stronger. I began concentrating on any thoughts about Garren or Jason in hope of hearing, seeing, or feeling anything. Nothing came up.

I growled and got up. I went through my bag and took out my weapons. Then strapped them to my body. This time my cross bow was silver plated iron not as easily to break as the other metals. My sais in their own pockets and a belt of stakes. Putting my dagger in my sock, I felt I was ready.

I opened the door and was looking into the chest of a guy. His black shirt tight against his skin showing off what muscles he had. I looked up, and his watery blue eyes were staring down at me, his blond hair in his eyes. He looked like he just appeared out of nowhere just now and was waiting for me.

"Salut," he said, his eyes dancing. "Coming?" he asked, holding his hand out.

I stared up in shock and I backed up a bit.

He chuckled kind of darkly.

"Who are you?" I asked, my grip finding the handle of one of my sais.

"Your escort." he said plainly, the twinkle still in his eyes. "We thought you'd want to see your friends." he smiled, I noticed his teeth for the first time.

"What did you do to them?!" I growled, my eyes still huge.

"Nothing permanent, yet..." he said, smiling. "But my master would like a word with you. If you do not co-operate though... I believe we may have to send your friends to the morgue or worse."

I took in a shaking breath.

His smile shrunk to a smirk. "Are you coming?" he offered his hand again.

"You're not worried, I may kill you?" I asked, both hands finally finding the handles.

"Not with your friends' lives on the line." he replied. "Whatever you do now decides your friends' life expectancies."

I slammed the door close behind me and grabbed his hand. Immediately finding myself in front of a castle. I've never been to castle my whole life, and I was in awe. The massive blocks and rocks that held together this elder of buildings.

I walked in and almost choked. Despite that my sense of smell has been dulled the smell of blood still made me want to throw up.

As I followed him, I heard screams and moans from various corners of the castle. I bit down on my tongue in hopes I wouldn't scream myself. He lead me to a room lavished with velvet drapes, chairs, and some tables.

"You can wait here." he said, sitting me down on a couch thing.

"When do I get to see my friends?!" I asked, as he walked away.

"As soon as you talk to my master." he said.

I narrowed my eyes and watched him walk away. I felt like I waited an hour and it was driving my patience to the edge.

A blonde haired girl walked in with grapes, bread and wine. She smiled, blushed and left the tray on a small side table.

I looked at the food and smelt it. But I couldn't put it to my lips.

"She's here, she's here." I heard a girl giggle.

"Shut up Madeline!" another girl growled.

"But she came!" Madeline said.

"Just shut up!" I heard a whimper, and no one spoke again.

Why does that name sound familiar? I asked myself as I waited. I stared at the stone floor and looked up feeling someone staring at me.

A man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes was looking at me. He wore a tight black suit buttoned up to his neck and a red handkerchief stuffed in his breast pocket. He smiled showing large fangs.

"Welcome Slayer Kali." he said, with a slight accent. He waited for me to say something but I stayed quiet. "I see you have not touched your food I sent to you."

I stared blankly at him.

"Thought it was poisoned did you?" he asked.

I just started at him.

He frowned, "Cat got your tongue?"

I blinked.

He sighed. "Would you like to discuss your friends?"

I took in a breath. "You are different." I said. "Normally, someone of high standing in a gang would brag about what they were up to, instead of making small talk."

"I just thought you would like to know about your friends and if they were fine or not before we chatted." he said.

"Courteous?" I smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm not like the other vampires, just to let you know. Collin was not that smart, and the others you have bumped into had no right being vampires." he said. "I want to have even grounds with the people I want."

"The upper hand, so it doesn't seem like you are a tyrant?" I said, scoffing.

"You are getting the idea." he nodded. "So would you like to see your friends before we continue?"

My breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't bare to know what happened to them. But I stood up and nodded. Following him into the depths of the castle, the screams became less but the smell became worse. I was feeling dizzy. I passed the girl who brought my food. She smiled at me and bounced off down the corridors.

It was dark in the... what I called dungeons or whatever they were. I felt like puking once we walked in. The smell of death and rot over took me.

"The smell does get to you, I know." he said, looking back slightly.

He opened a iron door, and let me walk in. By the light of the torches in the "hall" I saw four bodies standing or should I say hanging by the far wall. I walked up and gasped.

I could feel the joy the man behind me was having.

I was shaking. My eyes flitted from one to the other, to the other, to the other. I stepped forward and touched Pierre's face with a shaking hand, and my other hand running down his bare chest. I could feel tears burning at my eyes. The smell was getting to me.

I stepped back. All four of them were stripped down to the waist. Teeth marks buried into their necks. Dried blood on their necks and chests. What made me really upset was a creepy insignia was burned into their breast bone. Something that looked like a cross with a bat on top and a snake coiled around the mast. I took another step back. I spun around and launched myself at the man.

"How fucking dare you do that!"

"Calm down." he grabbed me by the neck lifting me up with great strength. "They are not turned... yet. Do not worry." he said, keeping me at eye level. "Though I am confused. Two already have bite marks... have they not been turned?" He looked into my eyes before he put me down.

I was gasping for air.

"Hmm... you are connected with the two." he smiled. "...you have a cure." he said, his smiled faded and he grabbed me by the scruff. "This is going to make things a bit more difficult. But no worries." He half dragged, half pushed me back up to the main floor of the castle.

He threw me up against a wall.

"Drusilla!" he screamed.

My ears rang, and again something familiar to that name hit me.

A girl with curly black hair looking about twenty, the age I was turned, came in. "Yes Master?"

"Did you not jog that one's memory? Did any of you ladies searched their minds before you feasted?" he growled, keeping his eyes on me, but his attention was on the girl.

"I.. I..." she stuttered. "Didn't know we were suppose to.."

"Did you not notice the marks before I did?!" he yelled, my ears were ringing again.

"uh.. uh... I'm sorry master." Drusilla said bowing her head.

"Take her to the room we prepared." he turned towards Drusilla.

"Yes master." She said, and walked up to me taking my arm.

"Then you will go to the study and wait for me there." he said.

"Yes Master." she lightly bowed and left with me.

I was silent, wondering what everything was about.

"He tasted good." she whispered with a smile, and licked her lips. I wrinkled my nose. "The small blonde one." she said, still smiling liking my disgust.

"Hi hi!" a girl came out of nowhere and started to follow us. "Dru, are you taking her to her room?" she smiled, her brown curls in pigtails bouncing as she walked with us.

"Yes, master said." Dru said.

"Can I take her, please?! I won't bite her. I promise!" she smiled.

"I'm right here!" I said trying to stop only to be dragged forward by my arm.

"Maddi, I was asked to." Dru said.

"Can I come then?" Maddi asked.

"I guess."

"She smells good."

"I'm still right here!" I yelled.

"Yes we know." Dru said.

"Well then talk to me, instead of about me!" I yelled.

"Oh I heard through the grape vine, or should I say Jackie.. that you are the one in trouble." Maddi changed the subject, talking to Drusilla.

"Apparently we all are." Dru sighed.

"What why?" she asked her blue eyes big.

"We didn't look at our food before we bit in." she said sarcastically.

"Was there something wrong with them?" she asked biting her lip. "He tasted fine to me."

"Well more or less Jackie and I are the ones in trouble. The taller one and the red head were fine... from what I got."

"Okay, because I really like red heads."

I began grinding my teeth.

They looked at me.

"Are we upsetting you?" Maddi asked a smile coming to her lips.

"The red head is her mate." Dru explained.

"Oh!" Maddi said, and smiled at me. "We should let her keep him as a pet!"

"Master would not like that."

"Party pooper." she pouted.

I tried to stop again only to be dragged again.

"But they would be so cute! I would love him as a pet." Maddi said, going up the stairs.

"Yeah... they would be great pets." Dru said, sighing to herself.

"Shut up." I growled, grabbing my sais and taking them out of their sheaths.

"Oh, calm down." Dru said. "If you screw up once he is dead. Strict orders." she smiled, seeing my angered face.

It was silent before they pushed me into the room.

"Don't forget to sleep with one eye open." Maddi smiled before leaving the room closing the door. "Cause you smell awfully delicious!" she giggled down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary...

They are not so safe, like at all. But they are alive. I have no clue what is going on. It's scary. I wish they were conscience and with me. This loneliness is like killing me. Much worse than when I was alone too. It's weird.

By the way, I will come back for you when I'm done.

Love Kali.


	11. Chapter 11

My entry was carved into the wood under the bed. I was trying to ignore the screams around me while I wrote but it was hard. I crawled out from underneath the bed, when I heard a knock on my door.

"What!" I yelled at the door.

"It's me." said the "master".

I opened the door.

"What's up?" I hid my anger and worry as best as I could. Took the cool demeanor I am used to using when dealing with crazy vampires.

"You calmed down." he noted.

"You have too. What is up?" I asked again.

"About this cure..." he smiled sweetly and let himself in sitting on the bed.

"Do you want it? To get out of the life of the living dead?" I said, turning to follow him.

He chuckled. "Why would I want to do that? The powers of a vampire. I want to know why did you step away from that path?"

"Because of my friends."

He laughed. "Yes the mind of a mortal." he sighed. "So who was it that turned you? I wasn't clear on this fact."

"Jason."

"Jason... must be new. Let me think... Jason..." He stroked his chin, his eyes lit up. "Must talk to the girls about this..." he muttered under his breath. "Jason! Now this is exciting. I have him. Oh how great. Though he was a mistake... he helped us all by turning you into a halfy like he was."

"You know our stories?" I asked.

"I know about every vampire made. Not that I meet every single one... but yes I know." he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"How?" I asked.

"Father of Evil... well son of the father of Evil." He sighed. "The one and only Count Dracula, son of Satan and ruler of the Damned." he stood up and bowed.

I stared at him rudely, "I really thought you were dead!"

"Me dead?! Technically... but no never." he said, looking surprised. He poofed into a bat and landed in my hair, I groaned. "And you ma dear, is a treasure untold." he whispered in my ear. I turned around only for him to tap me on my back. He was smiling once I found him again. "The only chosen one to be protected from a Vampire's trance, power, and bite."

"That's what Collin said."

"Yes, we know he reads. But he did not know what he was getting into. He was not a father to demons." Dracula drawled.

"The only chosen one?" I repeated.

"Yes. It's like you are immune. It's really annoying." He shook his head. "Many slayers can get away from a trance... but the thirst for true power, and wanting to bite. Well that is the mystery about you."

"So what good am I if I cannot be controlled?" I asked, hoping to get a different answer than Collin gave me so many years ago.

"It's a challenge." he smiled. "I want to know what makes you tick. Make my vampires strong enough to defeat you and your kind. We must rule the night and day. Simple as that." he said, his breath brushed against my neck.

"And how will you do that?"

"Ahh that's my secret." He smiled. "Now the end result of my plan is to defeat you in a battle to the death, once I get my minions together. Then we'll see if my plans were all in vain. Fair enough?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"And to keep you here, I will keep your friends' lives on the line." He began walking to the door.

"How do you know I won't just abandoned them and kill every vamp here then laugh in your face as I stab a stake through your black heart?" I said, my voice steady, but I could feel my heart breaking as I said this.

"Because I know." he opened the door. "Madeline will be keeping your boyfriend as a pet." he added and closed the door.

I fell to the floor and screamed through my teeth, joining in on the agony sounds around me. I laid on the floor staring up at the rock ceiling for a long time before a light knock was heard at my door.

Someone walked in I didn't notice who it was.

"The Slayer..." she breathed. "I've come to tell you, Maddi is coming to let you talk to your mate."

I sat up and stared at the girl who brought me food a few hours ago.

"You should be a bit happier than you are, you know?" she smiled and crouched in front of me. "While Master is gone for the night. You get him all to yourself."

I was ready to punch her.

"Oh come on, cheer up for me." her smile faded a bit. "I'm happy for you, you should be happy for yourself. It's just me and Maddi who are in charge of the whole castle tonight." she smiled brightly again like it was a good thing. "We just got out from being newbies. Took us fifty years, but we did it. Unlike Mike... the guy who picked you up. A hunk huh?" she bounced on her feet.

I stared at her.

"If you don't say anything, I'll tell Maddi to forget it." she warned me, narrowing her eyes.

"Thank-you." I said in monotone.

"You're very welcome. By the way I'm Caroline." she said getting up. "I must say watch out for Jacquelin, she's the one that makes the people scream around here." she left.

Tears of frustration burned my eyes. I could not turn anywhere. This was like a thousand million times worse than the one time I was caught by Collin.

I must have fell asleep because I was laying on the bed under tousled sheets. There was a knock at my door. They let themselves in.

"I've brought you supper." she smiled and put it on the bed side table.

I turned my head from under the pillow, and looked at Madeline.

"At midnight I'll bring him to you." she smiled, and put her finger to her lips. "And the food is not poisoned, so please eat it." she added and left still excited about the hours to come.

I sat the hours away picking at the food, and whittling at a stake with my dagger. My door opened and Madeline walked in quietly, motioning in another person. I stayed sitting and looked toward the door. Pierre timidly walked in fully clothed without blood on him and he saw me through his glasses.

"Have fun. I'll be back in about five hours." Maddi smiled and closed the door quietly behind her.

I stayed sitting, and he stood at the other end of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

He silently walked over slowly and sat on my bed. I leaned over and hugged him. He was there and not in a trance.

"Did you see the others?" I asked, wondering why he was so quiet.

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry." I said, tears prickling my eye before they finally started to fall. "It is all my fault."

"No." he whispered. "No it is not." he said, looking at me.

"You must get that saving and protecting lives is my job, no matter who the person is. It is all my fault if demons get them, no ifs, ands, or buts." I said solidly. "I thank you for supporting me and my cause but this is my fight and destiny. Not Jason's, especially not yours, or anyone else's."

He bite his lip.

"I will get you and the others out, very soon." I said, patting his arm. He flinched away.

"We said we were with you until our ends. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Deal with it." Pierre said, flinching as he scratched his neck.

"Yes they itch like bug bites." I commented. "Hee hee bitch bites." I giggled to myself and shut my mouth with my hands.

"You never act like the situations are serious." he looked at me. "Yet you take on all the responsibilities even if they are too much, you know that right?"

I smiled at him. "Course, who else could ever handle this job? On their own? Twelve years on my own and I have not been killed." I said taking everything in lightly. "And I do too take situations serious! I just make jokes for the people around me, so they don't go stir crazy."

"Well it makes you seem like you need help."

"I'm sadly a people pleaser, as I dislike to admit." I said. "I work for the people so I must make sure they are the ones first, not me."

"So what is your plan?" he asked looking at me, his eyes already seemed duller.

"My plan is to wait. As sad and painful as that is. The guy who is in charge, has bigger plans for me." I said vaguely. "He's Dracula you know. He knows all about me and my cause. The only reason he knows you four are on the map is because of Jason, and Garren."

"Dracula?" Pierre tried not to smile.

"I know funny. Not so funny though is that fact he wants me dead, of course. And he has something in store for Jason... and something about the cure." I said, and added. "He is a good villain, knows how to keep you guessing."

"What would he want with Jason and the cure?" Pierre mumbled to himself. He looked up and stared at me like he saw a ghost. "Do you think he could alter the cure... for other purposes? Like immunity to the sun... but be still be full fledged vamps?"

My eyes grew as I met his, "No." I gasped, before yelling at myself for not thinking about it first. "What if he thinks Jason made it? But... but... he can read minds, what if he finds out it was Garren! Then what?!" I bit my lip.

"He can what?" Pierre asked.

"Dracula most powerful vamp in the history of vamps. Super strength, shape shift, transportation by poofing and flying, shadow and wall walking, voice throwing, mind control and reading, telekinetic, that sparky thing that the dandies could do, and almost is immune to weapons because of his excellent poofing abilities." I said, smiling at the thought of the so called legend.

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope." I said. "And I so could have killed him if I was still a vampire."

"You can kill him now." Pierre said, with confidence in his voice.

I ignored him... and began thinking of the plan.

"Kali, I'm serious." Pierre said.

The door opened to Maddi.

She pouted as she left us a plate of food. "You still have your clothes on." she whined.

I stared at her. Pierre stiffened.

"Oh come on! If I were you I'd be on him like that." she snapped her fingers. "But he's my pet, I have certain obligations to keep my hands off him." She stood in the middle of the room. "Well I was wondering if you could keep a secret.." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

She turned to Pierre. "If you are nice and do everything I ask, I will not put you in a trance and you get to see her every other night?! Okay?" She smiled at him.

He quickly glanced at me, his eyes not meeting Maddi's.

"They are all simple tasks. All you have to do is pretend to be in a trance the whole time, and Master will be happy. You know free will and stuff... though your life is in the balance so you better oblige. If not, tonight is the last time you get to see her." her smile scared me.

"Can we have time to think?" I asked, my eyes darting from the vampire to Pierre.

"No. Only because you'll think and discuss and that's not fair."

"Kay. I'll do it." Pierre said, his eyes still not looking into Maddi's.

"Good." Maddi smiled. "Showing affection always strengthens the body." she blew a kiss to Pierre with a wink and left.

I was staring at the place where she was in awe. I turned to face Pierre, and I shuddered. "I think that is how one sells their soul..." I said, feeling another shudder go down my spine.

"She really scares me." Pierre said not blinking.

"Apparently we must be scared of Jackie though." I said. "That one is just weird, like a nymph." I gagged.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I wish there was a clock." I broke the silence, but just added to the awkwardness. "Or a radio." I added.

"Kali!" Pierre groaned.

"I don't like this waiting thing. I need to do something." I said, sighing. "Want to whittle with me?" I asked, taking out a tooth pick that was once a stake. "Or practice fighting, we haven't done that for like ever." I smiled.

Pierre stood up with me.

"I guess it'll get my mind off of things." he sighed.

I smiled, "And it will give me good practice."

Half an hour in, Pierre was weaving. I stopped him and pulled him to the bed.

"Forgot about the blood loss, sorry about that." I said. Watching him breath heavily.

He laid down his chest going up and down, he closed his eyes. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart pound between his ribs.

"Let's break them out." Pierre said getting up making me fall off.

"Adrenaline rush." I sighed to myself, dragging him back to down on the bed. "Dragging out three dead weights out of a castle not being detected by the occupants... yeah..." Then I added. "They can only be awaken by their vampires. It would be extremely hard for us otherwise."

"Fuck." he growled.

I sighed.

"Though you can work on a mutiny. Convince Maddi... she seems the weakest, then she'll try and convince the others." I said out loud. "I'm thinking to myself some of Dracula's powers are from his minions. If they are not with him, wouldn't that make him somewhat weaker?" I asked, my fingers some how finding the scar from the burn through his shirt.

He flinched. "Okay." he agreed.

"Good. We are making plans." I said more to myself.

"Not good ones." Pierre mumbled.

"But they are plans," I repeated. "and you must keep them away from Maddi and Dracula." I added.

"This is hard." he said.

I nodded and pulled up his shirt to look at his scar. It looked like a welt but I knew it was permanent. I flinched with him.

"It still hurts huh?" I asked.

"I can deal with it."

"But it hurts."

"Just don't poke at it." he said.

I sighed.

"I felt it when they got Jason." I said.

He nodded.

"I feel like a sitting duck." I growled.

"Join the club." Pierre groaned. "Why wouldn't killing our vampires break the trances?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You could, and just die at the hands ... uh teeth of Dracula and his other minions." I said, staring up at the canopy.

"You have weapons. Do you have no faith in yourself and us?" Pierre asked turning his head to me.

"He is Telekinetic, and I will die." I said. "I need to be a vampire to kill him."

"Fine whatever." he was upset at me.

I grimaced and replaced him with one of the pillows on my bed.

--

Maddi came back to get Pierre. We reluctantly gave each other a hug and a kiss.

"Did something like happen here?" Maddi looked at me, once Pierre left the room. "Was he bad?" she whispered.

I stared at her. "Shut up and leave!" I yelled.

"Or it could have been you..." she mumbled and left.

I grabbed my dagger and threw it at the closed door in anger. I ripped it out, and an idea came to my mind. I flung open the door.

"Why don't I just leave right now?! Like how many people can really stop me?!" I screamed and followed Maddi and Pierre.

She turned around. "I really wouldn't be yelling right now, if I were you."

"Well you aren't me now are you, you little dim witted twit." I screamed.

Pierre backed away from Maddi.

"That was so uncalled for." she sounded hurt, but her fangs were showing and her blue eyes were red.

Pierre was motioning for me to throw something at him, like a stake or something. But I ignored him.

"Not really, you nymph manic vamp. I should have killed you when I had the chance." I screamed over the yelling in the castle.

I pocketed my dagger and took out my sais

"One vamp at a time." I said under my breath, trying to egg her on.

She cracked her neck. "Always wanted to taste a Slayer's blood." she growled lowly.

Pierre's eyes were huge.

"Try." I smiled, twirling my sais

She took a run at me, only to fall flat on her face. Pierre kicked out her legs before she got too far. She flipped onto her feet and advanced him angrily.

"You my pet, will pay for that dearly." She growled, baring her teeth.

I threw a sai into her shoulder missing her heart. She pulled it out blood dripping from the wound, and turned on me.

"You little bitch!" she screamed, and threw the weapon down and ran at me with teeth.

Her teeth sunk into my neck and it hurt just as much as the first time. I could hear Pierre gasp before I blacked out.

"No..." I heard Maddi gasp and I hit the floor. "What have I done..."

"Bitch." Pierre growled, but my hearing was fading as was my conscience.

"Give me that!" she growled back. I could feel warm, salty liquid fill my mouth. "You did not see anything!" she groaned and picked me up.

I was placed on the bed and something wet touched my neck. I definitely blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to Dracula standing over me.

"Fear getting to you?" he laughed as my eyes opened.

"What?" I said, feeling very groggy.

"Your screams were magnificent." he clapped his hands. "Brought tears to your boyfriend." he smiled.

I groaned and reached for my neck trying to make it look like a stretch, and I didn't feel holes or a bandage...

"What did you dream about Kali?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"Did you hear about that myth from the USA, The Blair witch?" I asked, faking a shudder.

"Oh," he started to chuckle. "Yes..."

"Yeah, that..." I said.

"That myth doesn't compare to what I did in my younger days." he sounded proud.

"Yes, I know. But you were just a feared man, and not a thing that floats and takes people..." I said slowly. "I withdraw that statement."

He chuckled.

"I'm scared of the unknown." I explained.

"Many are." he agreed. "I do not understand though... you are scared of folk stories, but not what is going to happen to you in the future..."

"Death is in everyone's future, why fear it?" I said. "It's the questions that cannot be answered. That unknown. The whys, hows, and could haves."

"I see now." he smiled. "Do you want to know how you are going to die?"

"No, because I know. It's with honor, and not cowering. My life will be discarded doing the thing I love most. Keeping the world safe. It does not really matter if I did not finish that job, because I tried, and there will be others." I said, staring into his eyes. His aura flashed up black fading around him into grey.

He nodded slowly in an understanding. "How honorable. I'll remember this when you're screaming under my grasp."

"Yeah, you will." I said. "So can I like wander the castle?" I asked, changing the subject.

He smiled. "I will get Michael."

"Thanks." I said, getting out of bed.

Michael appeared in front of us.

"You're in charge of giving her walks. Keep her away from her friends and the others, but she may see the victims if she wants." Dracula said, looking directly at Mike.

"Yes master." he said and bowed. He bowed again when Dracula left.

I looked at the blondie. "Do noobs have to bow, or is it unanimous and I'm out of the loop?"

"It's a respect thing. He is a great man you know." He said, not moving from his spot.

"And I'm a great woman." I said.

"You don't look like a woman."

"Whatever. I'm old." I said.

--

We were walking down the corridors together.

"Did you want something to eat?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Sure..." I said, and we turned a corner.

The smell of burning flesh was not exactly getting to me, but it was disturbing. There were two kitchens, one was screaming the other one was not. We went to the second one.

"How come you keep a kitchen?" I asked.

"Master keeps a lot of maidens. And we eat too you know." he said, motioning over a vampire with a chef's hat on.

"Ah, blood baths and flesh, yum." I said, but was really craving stake now.

"What would you like miss?" the chef asked.

"Rare grilled stake?" I asked.

"In the morning?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Did you not feed her last night?" he looked at Mike.

"I heard Maddi was suppose to. She was the only one to eat last night." he said.

"She did, I just couldn't stomach anything. I'm getting used to the bloody murder screams now." I said, looking between them.

"They are melodious aren't they." the chef smiled, and went to work on my food.

I nodded, but cringed inside my head.

"You smell different, you know." Mike said, looking down at me.

I looked intrigued. "Like how?"

"Not so appetizing, I must say." he explained. "Would you like to take a bath, or something?" he asked.

"Rude much." I stared up at him.

"Sorry." he said and backed up.

As I sat and ate my food, my mind wandered to Pierre. In my head I could hear Madeline and him speaking, just I couldn't hear what about.. or any words for that matter. She better not touch him again, I growled inwardly. I stared at the last piece of meat on my plate. What if my powers are greater now, I begin to think. I thought about Jason and Garren. There was a barrier in my mind as I tried to contact Jason, but my thoughts broke through into Garren's mind.

/Hey/ I said. /Kali?/ Garren asked. /Yeah. How is being unconscious?/ I asked him. /Not fun. How did you .../ His voice trailed off in my mind. /I'm a vamp again. Stronger. An exact descendant of Dracula sired me. It was cool./ I said. /So you have a plan?/ He asked. /Yes. Pierre and I have a plan. Sorta. He's out, and a pet to some vamp chick./ I explained. /Is he okay?/ Garren asked me, worry in his voice. /Yep fine. Just perturbed with life./ I said. /Yeah I would say./ he said angrily. /I got to go. You can keep talking to me if you want. But I can't talk by mind any more./ I said, and got up from my plate. /Where are you?/ he asked. /Having brunch. I withdraw my invite. You shut up until I say something to you./ I said, and began walking with Mike cutting off the connection.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike asked me.

"My friends, what did you think?" I snap.

"I have no clue. You were just deep in thought."

I shake my head.

"I want to go back to my room." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

I'm back (smilie). Plan is being derived from the dirt. Very hard.

Bye Kali.

P.s.: must find paper...


	14. Chapter 14

I laid on top of the canopy of my bed staring at the ceiling. My jumping skills got better. I looked at my aura floating around me mixing with the designs on the ceiling. It was still green, but the grey was like Jason's, it was over taking my colour.

/Hey!/ I screamed in my head waking up Garren's conscience. /Finally! So what the hell is going on?/ he asked. /You are food, Pierre is a pet, I'm a vampire. I cannot contact Jason, but I think he is okay. I am being challenged by Dracula, once he finds your cure. My plan is to just kill him tomorrow... or your vampires first so you can wake up, then kill Dracula./ I explained. /Dracula?!/ Garren sounded confused. /Yes The Dracula. He thinks I am a challenge to be won by killing me./ I said. /That doesn't sound so good./ he said. /It's a challenge./ I said. /He's not going to use us is he?/ Garren asked in a weird tone. /He is... keeping you here so I will stay./ I said slowly. /No I mean like turn us against you. Like a secret weapon./ he said. /But he wants the cure. Pierre thought that he may change it and use it to make better vampires.../ I explained our theory.

I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped. I looked up and Dracula, a billowing cloud of hatred and vampire, was sticking to the ceiling inches from where I lay.

"You ma dear are in so much trouble." he growled his eyes glowing red.

My eyes were huge.

He dropped on me, I grabbed a stake and he poofed away. But his momentary weight made the canopy break. I fell, and was caught by him before I hit the mattress. He spun and threw me against the wall.

I heard foot steps running up the stairs.

"Kali!" Pierre yelled.

Dracula snapped his fingers and just as Pierre slid in front of my door three vampires grabbed him.

"Should have killed you instead of just that dim witted girl." He stared Pierre down.

I threw a stake at one of the vampires' head holding his arms down. I then rolled over and threw a sai at Pierre, who caught it with his right hand, and stabbed the other two. Before I got to my feet a table flew at me hitting me in the head. I flipped it off of me, and cracked my neck blinking a lot.

"Ow!" I screamed at him, before a chair and desk were mind thrown at me. I smashed through the chair and felt my shoulder crack out of place. The desk I had to duck from letting it crack against the wall behind me.

"Pierre run!" I screamed throwing my other sai at him, before Dracula decided to use those against me.

He left with little hesitation.

I looked at Dracula, who had the bed hovering above his head.

"You have such beautiful furnishing though!" I said, backing up.

The bed flew quickly at me, I slid through the door, bed pieces shattering around me. I flipped off the landing onto the floor below, right behind Pierre.

"Can you not run faster?!" I screamed at him. Dracula poofing in front of us.

"Not so fast children." He said, stepping forward.

I shared a glance with Pierre.

"Not children!" Pierre said. "Hunters!"

"I'm seven hundred years old. Still I'm stronger and smarter than you. All Hunters become the hunted!" he yelled at us, poofing up twenty of his minions, including Mike.

"Would you like one?" I looked at Pierre. My sight glowing with the grey auras of the minions before us.

He looked at me, then at the lack of pointy objects. "Yeah sure."

I smiled, and threw out my energy, knocking them to the ground. I loaded my cross bow and hit as many as possible. While Pierre took as many down by hand with my sais. This took a long while, for whenever the twenty were dusted, twenty more came.

"We need the other guys!" he yelled at me.

I growled. /Garren!/ I screamed inside my head. Nothing came back.

"Well they are not coming!" I yelled back angry. Only getting angrier, for I was bleeding in various places, and so was Pierre.

I already ran out of stakes, and the sais Pierre had were dripping with blood. I kept myself sane by killing them by hand breaking their necks against my knees. When the floor was covered in dust and writhing bodies, I looked around. I didn't see anyone else. I backed up to Pierre and grabbed his arm.

He looked more scratched up than I was, with a bleeding nose and everything. He looked around, our backs met as we spun around looking at the mess.

"The guys?" Pierre asked.

I nodded and we ran down the corridors. I could feel something following us. I looked behind us and could not see anything.

Drusilla, Caroline, and Jacqueline walked up toward us. We stopped, and readied ourselves.

They stepped aside and Garren, Jason, and Scott walked up, not looking like themselves.

"They aren't turned are they?" Pierre asked.

"In a trance." I said, looking at them warily.

"Now what? We cannot fight them!" Pierre said, his eyes looking between everyone.

"Kill--" I stopped and noticed the girls were not with us anymore. "Run?"

"Run?!" Pierre asked in disbelief, backing up with me away from the guys.

I sighed, and looked at Garren. Calling his name through our mental connection. Their auras were blue, except Jason's who was red. I couldn't see any way of getting through to them but to knock them out. Then kill their Vampires.

"Do I have permission to knock them out?" I asked Pierre was we slowly backed away.

"I don't want to..." he said.

"Fine, we'll lock them in a room until those bitches are dusted." I said, making a decision.

"Okay, I like that." Pierre said. "How are we getting them into a room?"

"You punch one and we run." I said pushing him toward his transfixed friends.

"I'm not punching them!" Pierre said.

"Do it!" I said.

"No. You!"

"They are your friends."

"They'll be mad at me."

"Will not!" I said, and grabbed a torch from the wall and hucked it at them.

Jason caught it and growled, normal teeth bared.

"Huh." me and Pierre shared glances. We started running once Jason's walk sped up into a run.

"Now what?!" Pierre yelled.

"Uh... where is a study we can lock them in?" I asked, liking this vampire running thing again.

"I think this way." he said, and I followed him, trying not to let the guys catch up.

"Thinking won't cut it here." I said, waiting to turn a corner.

He turned and pushed open a door, and there was a study inside of that room.

"Good job." I said, and backed up to the far wall waiting for the others to catch up.

"Thanks." Pierre said, hiding behind the door.

They charged in panting heavily.

"Good thing they aren't vamps. They wouldn't be tired." I commented to Pierre, knowing the guys couldn't hear me.

I ran at them just to jump over the group. The only problem was, I jumped over Scott who grabbed onto my ankle. I fell onto my face, and was picked up by the same ankle. I looked at Pierre upside down as I dangled.

"This brings back so many memories." I growled. "Memories why I hate heights!"

"Scott... want to put Kali down?" Pierre tried, my sais in the ready.

"Can't I just stab him in the foot and we'll run?" I asked, swinging from side to side. "Wait, how come I'm not being beat into a pulp?" /Garren?/ I asked. /Can you please let me out?/ he asked finally giving me an answer. /If Scott puts me down I could do something. Why don't you try to try and get out yourself?/ I asked. /It's dark, and I can't see anything./ He sounded scared. /So being not conscious is not dark?/ I asked, feeling my blood rush to my ears. /No, its white./ he answered. /Well don't find white, find colour. Look for red or something!/ I ordered him.

"They aren't doing anything." Pierre said, slowly coming toward us.

"That is because we are here." Dru's voice said.

Pierre turned around, and I saw the girls from between his legs.

"You aren't here to help us are you?" Pierre said slowly, his hands slightly up in the air, holding my sais lightly.

"Considering our master killed one of our friends... and we wanted Slayer Kali to be with us... we may have to." Caroline said.

"Woot!" I said. "Can I be let down?"

"If you'll be our mistress." Drusilla said.

"You are kidding right?" Pierre scoffed.

"Best female influence, why would we? She'd be a great leader." Jackie said.

"If you are not nymphs, and will not touch my friends ever again, I will say yes. If you do what I ask." I said. Pierre gave me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at him, my hair tickling my nose.

"Madeline was the nymph. I'm just the enforcer." Jackie said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Cool. Lets get this guy in the butt." I said, punching my hand for emphasis, but it didn't work because I was upside down and swinging from my force.

I was soon dropped on my head. Scott looked down and jumped.

"I'm sorry, did I do that?" he asked, pulling me up.

"Ha, no more darkness!" Garren said out loud, and stopped in mid dance to stare at the girls.

Jason jumped when he saw the girls staring back at us.

"So how will you not be controlled by The Count?" I asked as we walked out of the study.

"Because we made the choice to abandoned him." Jackie said.

"It's in the law." Drusilla said.

"It's a loop hole, many don't use because of the power." Jackie said.

Caroline nodded with them.

"But I abandoned them..." I said, pointing at the group. "They still found me, and stuff."

They just looked at me.

"Well he can find us, but cannot control us. The blood bond is never broken." Jackie said. "Unless he dies."

"Oh okay." I said, and turned to Jason. "Jason, I'm going to have to kill you after this, then commit suicide." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Jason blinked, "I take it you are kidding."

I nodded.

"So what is the plan going to be?" Scott asked.

"We are discriminating the girls and locking them in this room, so we will not be found out. Then kill this bastard." Jason said.

We looked at him.

"You just don't like girls do you?" Caroline said.

"He does have a point..." I agreed. "But does that mean me too? Cause if it does, you're the bastard and you will die after killing Dracula."

"No just the vampires." he said.

"That does include me!" I said, punching him.

He flinched. "What?!" he sounded confused.

"She's a vamp again." Pierre and Garren said together.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"This morning." Pierre said.

"Oh, okay." Jason said.

The girls gasped.

"Hello all." came a voice, the rest of us turned around.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

"We were just talking about you." Garren said.

"Yes I know." Dracula said, floating in the middle of the room.

We were pulled into the room by telekinesis. The door closed and the lock slid into place. One of the book shelves slid in front of the door.

"Great." Pierre sighed.

"Isn't it? I'm going to be killing eight birds with one stone, so to speak." He chuckled darkly to himself.

"What stone?" Scott asked.

Three of the biggest floor-to-ceiling book shelves in the room slid into position boxing us in. It was very dark. Before we knew it the side shelves were closing in on us.

"Hmm... this is not good." I heard Scott say.

"No shit." Pierre said.

"Stupid boys." one of the girls said in her fluttery voice.

"Hey--!" I heard all except Pierre yell.

"Pierre?" I turned around and saw him still standing there.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked me.

"They did the poofy thing without us!" I cried out.

"You don't know how to do that do you?" He sounded worried as the 'walls' closed in on us.

"Not that I know of." I said. /Think of something... something, SHUT UP!/ Jason yelled at me, making me hold my head. /Out. Think of out, a place you know is out./ He said. /Thanks for hurting my head too./ I replied.

I grabbed onto Pierre. Out. I thought to myself.

"That room is out..." I said out loud.

"What are you thinking about?" Pierre sounded worried.

"Out." I said, and we found ourselves in the room Dracula trashed. No one else was with us. "Hmm..." I said and looked around.

"This is not where the others are..." Pierre shared a look with me.

/Where are you?/ I asked Garren and Jason. /Outside./ they answered.

I sighed and thought about Jason and Garren, Pierre and I soon found ourselves beside them.

"Took you long enough." Drusilla said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Pierre said, holding onto his stomach.

"Yeah the little one already made sick in the bush over there." Jackie said.

"His name is Garren." Jason said.

"You're getting better." Caroline commented to me.

"But not good enough." Dracula said, floating above us.

We stared up at him. I looked up with my aura sight.

Dracula snapped his fingers and the ground started to shake as hands, shoulders, and soon full bodies emerged from the ground.

"Hmm... forgot about that detail..." Caroline said out loud to herself.

My stakes, and many other weapons from the castle were pointing directly at us, including the army of dead people.

"This complicates a lot of things." I heard Garren say.

Drusilla let her nails grow to cat like length, Jackie multiplied herself five times, and Caroline bared her huge fangs. The guys looked around lost.

I looked at the dead and they had no aura, it was like I was looking at everyone normally. But when I looked up, Dracula was still there glowing black like a shadow. Good, he is still here, I said to myself.

/It's a shame we don't have holy water./ I shared with Jason and Garren.

I pushed out my energy and captured Dracula. Slowly taking him down. He struggled, but still sent out his barrage of weaponry and warriors.

"Having your gadgets would be great about now, Garren!" Scott yelled out as he dived for the ground trying to escape the maces and like.

"I know!" Garren yelled back, doing the same diving and rolling tricks as Scott.

The vampires were cutting through the weapons and dead bodies. I felt sorry for them as they bled from scratches and gashes caused by their former master. But their deeds were keeping the fighting away from me as I tried to deface the Count. I walked through the masses trying to concentrate on my powers and not the screams, swears, and bone chilling cracks. Dracula was just a foot above me, being held down by my green power.

He stopped squirming and smirked. He threw me twenty feet in the air with his powers and I landed on the ground with a crack. My shoulder popped back into place but my arm broke from the impact. I pulled it back into place, and got up. He poofed in front of me and threw me into the mob.

If only everyone was not being attacked they'd be able to help me, and Dracula would be gone. I couldn't touch the dead, or the weapons so I couldn't help my friends. But I couldn't help myself either. I pulled myself out from under the feet of the dead and pushed through the mob of corpses to the outside. I turned around to see Jason trying to kill a corpse with one of the possessed weapons. The weapon in turn tried to kill him. I quickly threw him out of the way. I marched back to where Dracula stood.

"Came back for more?" he smiled.

I growled lowly, squaring myself with him. My energy flowed freely, and grabbed him, flipping him onto his back. He poofed behind me and practically drop kicked me with his powers. I got up slowly. This was not working. I took my powers out and grabbed onto all my friends and placed them behind me away from the corpses and weapons who were slashing our way anyway.

"We are all fucking attacking him, okay?!" I said, a look of bemusement of the Count's face.

"You sent us here?" Pierre looked around.

"You could have done this sooner!" Jason said, getting ready to fight.

"Again, eight birds with--"

"Yeah a whole shit load of weapons, can we get on with this?" Scott asked, the Count's smile not going away.

"Ohh impatient to die are we?" the Count smirked. He pointed to us and the weapons and corpses charged us faster.

/I grab him, you take him down okay?/ I offered to Jason and Garren silently. /Take him down with what?/ Jason asked, walking up to me. /The weapons coming toward us?/ I tried, letting my power flow around us glowing brighter. /Grabbing sharp pointy things coming at us fifty clicks an hour.../ Garren said.

We were soon thrown to our backs and held in place, the weapons pointing directly at us, and the bodies surrounded us. Dracula floating above us looking down.

"Very nice knowing you." He said.

"Too bad I'm not in your grasp, this seems a bit pathetic." I said, trying to steady my breath.

"Is this really the time to taunt the man?" Pierre looked over at me.

"Didn't you say to us, you wanted her to have a fair battle?" Caroline asked, looking past the weapons up at her ex-master.

"She's too much of a bother to worry about that." He said.

I quickly pushed my power out hitting him so he spun in the air.

"Plus it would never be fair," he narrowed his eyes. "I'm too powerful."

"Can you poof?" I asked the girls quietly.

"No." they answered.

"So are we going to be kabobs soon?" I asked, searching my mind for options.

"Yes. The cure and you die tonight." He said.

"There was a cure?!" Caroline gasped.

I pushed out my energy one last time touching everyone, including the corpses. I poke a corpse and arched my head back and looked carefully. They barely had colour auras... I grabbed them, slowly lifting them up before chucking them at Dracula all together, catching him off guard. All the weapons dropped on us, few sticking into the ground.

"Ow..." I heard someone say.

"Kill him now, then we'll fucking discuss how much fucking trouble you are in." Jason yelled at me, flipping himself back onto his feet.

We all picked up weapons, and Dracula poofed in front of us, his minions and weapons standing on their own again. We all threw our choice weapon, catching the dirty bastard off guard one last time. Eight pieces of metal like weapons were protruding from his body. Blood trickling out in certain places. He stared at us in shock. Weapons and minions became inanimate once again.

I threw him to the ground before he poofed away. I took out a stake from the mess and stood above him, everyone around me. I quickly slammed the stake into his heart, and Jackie quickly decapitated him with a two bladed axe. We stared at her. His dust littered the ground.

"And that's for killing my boyfriend two hundred years ago!" she spat on the ground.

We stared at her.

"Issues much?" Caroline said.

As the silence dissolved into the night, I could feel Jason staring angrily at me. I felt like shrinking away. But soon enough he grabbed my neck.

"Why the fucking hell did you not do that in the fucking first place!" he yelled at me, my ears rang.

The girls tackled him off of me, baring their teeth.

"Yeah, we could have had less ows!" Garren growled holding onto his arm, his shirt ripped to shreds.

"Totally." Scott agreed, leaning onto Pierre who looked exhausted.

"I'm blind?" I said, slowly backing away. "I didn't see their auras!" I screamed and ran out into the heath. Jason running after me screaming his head off, and the other chasing after us.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear diary,

You are missing two entries because they are smashed. Dracula is dead... we think. He has no head. I almost lost my head... Jason angry when weapons are littering the ground is not good.

We are all very tired. I now have a gang of my own. The girls want to call us the Pussy Dolls, but I had to disagree. Like seriously, ew. So we are the Blood Babes and Boys. Sounds much better.

I grew teeth this morning... I 'm dreading tomorrow night. Garren has brewed another batch of the cure. I don't want to. I want to wait. I don't want pain. We need to fix the girls first... but we can't right now. They'd die. The only difference between other vamps is, Carol and Jackie can walk in the sun, that is the only difference. So we must find a cure for all of them.

But I have a unanswered question: I was sired by Jason and Maddi. Madeline is dead, Jason is here. Who am I connected to... obviously still Jason and Garren... but am I considered a free vamp? When I become mortal again, what pain will I go through? I'm confused. Oh well, if I still have any powers left, I'll drop in on their special conversations just to get back at them.

With love, Kali.

P.s.: The guys said they had a surprise for us... How interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

I was chasing everyone around the room trying to get my diary back.

"Give it to me right now!" I screamed, tackling the first person I saw. I took Garren's head in a head lock. "Or he'll get it!"

"Sorry Gar." Dru said, opening up my dairy

He moaned.

I threw him to the ground and jumped at Dru, only to miss and fall to the floor.

"Read it, read it!" Jackie said.

"Yeah tell us the juice on Pierre!" Carol smiled.

"Or about Jason!" Scott said.

"Give it back! I don't put those things in it!" I screamed and jumped only to miss again.

Dru was bouncing on the bed, and Jackie was holding me down.

"What the hell is going on?" Pierre asked, walking in on the torment.

"Take it!" Dru threw my diary at him.

"What?"

"Just give me my diary, and I will not kill you." I said, trying to get out of Jack's grasp.

Pierre looked around nervously, holding onto my diary.

"She's been writing in it constantly." Carol explained.

"Something is going on." Jackie said, still holding onto me.

"Are you two getting married?!" Dru asked.

Pierre blinked in confusion.

"No!" Scott answered for his friend.

"Yeah, definitely not." Garren said, sitting on the bed.

"Then what?" Jack asked me.

Jason walked in and looked at the not so innocent faces. "Time to go..."

I grabbed my diary back once I was let go. Pierre lead me out of the room.

"What's written in it?" he asked me.

"Stuff." I said, not saying my symptoms since the second time taking the cure.

"Stuff like us stuff, or stuff on why you've been quiet for the past two weeks?" He asked me.

"Stuff." I said, and walked ahead of him.

We entered the rave, the guys departed from us.

"I cannot wait to hear them." Carol smiled.

Dru and Jackie smiled with her. "I know." they said together.

"Why didn't you tell us they were musicians?" Carol turned to me.

"I didn't know." I said bitterly.

"Groupies!" Carol jumped around to get at a good spot.

I rolled my eyes. I sighed, looking around. Dreams not my own, were haunting me. The lights of the place was not helping me concentrate on other things. They were hypnotizing me into thinking about the nightmares.

I wandered away from the group.

"Hi." I heard a female voice beside me ear.

I turned around to a tall black female in a red halter and jeans.

"Hello." I sounded surprise.

"I was looking for you." She smiled. "You're Kali right?" she put her hand in front of her.

I took it, looking at it warily. "Yes, I am." I answered, before I could ask who she was, she yelled over the music.

"I'm Rebeka. Your replacement." I stared at her. "My watcher found you like two weeks ago. She apologizes for your loss." she said.

I still stared at her.

"You are freed from the bonds and blood of a Slayer." she bent down to my ear to tell me this. "You can stay a hunter with your friends, as a halfy." her dark brown eyes sparkled in the light as they looked into mine.

"How? Why?" I asked, worried.

"Technically, a Slayer cannot be a vampire or die. But you are just the right person to find all the loop holes. You died when that vampire bit you the second time. I know because I am here. The cure only made you permanent a halfy." she explained in my ear. "So you are free."

I stared at her.

"Most powerful Slayer, and now the best Hunter in all the whole world. I hope to aspire to half as great a Slayer as you." she smiled and stood up all the way.

I blinked. "Luck to you." I said, still feeling confused.

She smiled and blew me a kiss. I blinked again and she was gone.

/Good music, have fun.../ her voice echoed in my head. Flashes of all my deeds and nightmares flashed before my face. I grabbed onto someone.

"Whoa there, you didn't already have a shot did you?!" Carol asked holding on to me.

I blinked still holding onto her. I felt lighter and happier, except for my dizziness.

"Music makes me drunk enough." I said, and kept my balance.

"I know!" she screamed and pulled me to the front of the stage to watch the guys play their first gig in Europe. Dru and Jackie dancing to the music.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

I died. ?????!

Is it true that I am free? I'm so locked up in my thoughts right now. I can't see anything, not even my nose... though I can see fine. What does this mean? Must I discover myself... again?! I know I can't turn to anyone. Who would know about this Slayer thing? I wish I had a Watcher, like Angelica had. He was awesome.

But does the feeling of not being torn from my job and my friends mean something? I feel free but confused. Like I'm not suppose to be 'Free'... Must be shock value of being told I am not officially in charge of lives.

Wow. I could be normal... the buzzing stopped in my head.

Why should I be 'Normal'? Saving people adds great meaning to life. And I have awesome friends... a lot of awesome friends. How many people can say they really have seven loyal, true friends? Not many. I am blessed.

I died?!

Wow that there is a weird concept. That Becky girl could have not mentioned that. But it helped to learn more about Patrick's cure.

Anyways I'm not normal... the vampiric powers are still with me. I have super speed, super strength, I have good hearing, smell, and night vision, my teeth are prefect, and I have a connection with Garren and Jason still. The good thing is I don't want blood, I can't hear the buzzing, and I don't get headaches from the lights flashing in front of my eyes because they don't happen. The bad thing is... I can't poof (unhappy face). I tried, last night. I was so overwhelmed I needed to leave fast. But no I had to walk out in the middle of one of their songs.

I have to tell Pierre... maybe the others. I don't want to. But I will.

Yours truly, Kali.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is officially the end. I tried to end it perfectly. So please work with me.

-

-

I looked up and Pierre walked in. I hid my diary in my pillowcase.

"Writing again?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Anything you would like to share?" He asked sitting beside me on the bed.

I took in a breath and looked away. Blowing it out, I looked at him. I bit my lip, he looked at me almost too expectantly... like a puppy wanting a tummy rub.

"I met someone last night." I said, I could see his mind trying to get around that short statement. "A girl, by the name of Rebeka. She said she will be taking my place in the line of Slayers, because apparently Maddi killed me, and re-birthed me. I cannot be a Slayer anymore because I died and now am a permanent halfy." I said really fast.

He stared at me, mouth gapping a bit.

"It's confusing me as well." I said, like I was reading his mind but was not. "But I thought I would tell you, so you understand my leaving early last night."

He was silent for a while before he said, "Are you sure?"

"I have no desire to kill vampires like I did before. I have almost all my powers like when I was a vamp, and the buzzing in my head stopped." I explained.

"Oh." he said.

I nodded.

"The cure didn't/won't fix it?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I don't know. Doesn't look like it. I could be wrong. Like the cure works with mortal DNA. If I didn't have that DNA I would be dead, because all my cells would be killed off... Right?"

"Uh..."

"What if I am mortal, just stuck with Vampiric powers? They didn't really go away the first time." I said. "I would still be considered a halfy."

"I'm confused."

"See that is why I don't tell you much." I said, and sighed.

-

The girls swarmed me.

"Dru went to the park today for the first time!" Carol said.

"Light is so beautiful!" she said in awe.

"Great." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I told you." Jackie said. "It's even beautifuler when you have a guy to hang off of."

"Ohh, Gar!" Dru smiled.

I stared at them blankly.

"We should have a picnic." Carol said.

I continued to stare at them, and after a moment I spoke up. "You cannot say anything like that. You promised me."

"But they are so pretty." Dru said.

"And they smell good." Carol said.

"Okay. Mortals do not usually talk about other mortals like that. Especially out loud. It's creepy." I explained. "Also, you did promise me. You would not touch them or become nymphs."

"Can we look and talk to them?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay." they said together.

"Do we get to have other mortals?" Dru asked.

"You can date mortals yes. But you cannot have them." I explained.

"Is dating like courting?" Dru asked.

"Yes." Carol and I said together.

"Could we hear your stories about Pierre?" Carol asked.

"I will not share stories." I replied, giving them a weird look.

"Fine." they sighed together.

--

"I know something you don't know." Carol said in a sing song voice, dancing circles around me.

I stared at her.

"Scott cannot keep his mouth shut." she said, still trying to egg me on.

I stopped her from dancing. "Do I want to know?"

"I hope so."

"Does it include trees?" I asked.

"I suppose so... I guess... eventually." she said, giggling to herself.

"Is someone keeping a badger as a pet?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Badger?!" Carol backed out of my grasp. "Ring silly!" she said, and ran for the door.

"What?!" I screamed and ran after her, only to tackle her into Jason.

Jason looked at us as he was at the bottom of the pile. "What is going on?"

I pulled Carol off. "Ring?! What the hell?!"

Jason stared at us, then narrowed his eyes at Carol. I looked between them.

"Just go talk to Pierre." Jason sighed, but kept an evil look on Carol.

"It better be new sais... or something along those lines." I mumbled and left the two to find Pierre.

Finding Pierre was hard, I had to ask Dru and Scott, who couldn't tell me where he was. I found him walking the hotel corridors.

"Hey." I said, awkwardness hitting me hard.

He looked up in surprise.

"I was just going to come find you." he said, looking worried.

"Jason told me to find you." I said, and saw the disappointment on his face. "Only because Carol started the rumor and he himself couldn't clear it up."

"So everyone knows?!" he groaned to himself.

I shrugged still feeling confused and awkward.

"Darn it!" he said.

I looked at him funny. "I was told it included trees.. and rings. So I'm just confused and know nothing." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

He bit his lip and took something from his pocket. I was already trying to find an escape route. That was way too small to be sais.

He looked at the floor. "I was going to give you this when we were talking this morning, and.." he sighed.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" I said, feeling like everything was going slow-mo in a fog.

"No.. no." he said. "I've been just thinking..."

"About?" I said slowly.

He chewed on his lip again... something that has been happening a lot. "About how I want to be with you."

Panic rose inside me and I held my breath.

He opened the little box and looked between me and it. "It is suppose to be a promise ring."

I started to breathe again. He gave me the box. I looked at the silver ring and smiled to myself.

"Forever and ever together." the words escaped my mouth.

--

So... Blood Babes and Boys did not work out. We were laughed at by the vampires.

We have changed our name officially to Bohemian Blood Bath. That name has stuck for four and a half years, giving us reason to all get matching tattoos of a bloody blade.

The guys soon took up our gang name for their band, and that is how we got most of our food money. Aren't they sweet for sharing?

The only problem during this time was myself and the girls are not growing up. We look just as we were when we were sired. It is kind of creepy. The guys are about thirty-five and us girls are still looking twenty. No funny glances from the public just yet. But we notice that the guys are slowing up on killing, but they are just as strong.

One of the band's gig nights I found myself sitting at the bar on my own. The girls went off to look for men, while the boys left to set up. I sighed and looked around, noticing a few drooling faces. I groan and turn to look up at the make-shift stage.

A girl passed my sight. I took a double take and started to stare. I looked away when we made eye contact. She looked familiar... tall, black, halter top... She smiled my way and soon was sitting on a stool next to me.

"Nice to see you're still with us." she said, and ordered herself an ale.

I blinked. "Do I know you?" I had to asked.

"We've met once before." she smiled, her teeth so white in the room. "So your boys playing tonight?"

"Yeah." I said, stiffening a bit.

"You're doing an awesome job by the way. My watcher and I thank you." she said, her brown eyes looking into my own.

I still felt confused.

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Rebeka?" she said.

"So you are real?" I laughed.

Her smile just brightened.

"Good. I thought I was mad for a bit." I sighed.

"Yes I'm real." she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"How's life?" I asked.

"Busy." she said. "Being the Slayer is hard." she said.

"But at least you have a watcher." I said, nodding with her statement.

"True, he does keep me company." she laughed, her eyes caught my left hand. "Was it hard to keep a boyfriend?" she asked me.

I laughed, tears came to my eyes. "Not after you got the job."

She looked at the stage.

"Don't worry." I said. "They come and they go. If it is meant to be, it will be."

"Yeah, I guess."

I smiled to myself. "Want to go dance?" I asked, and pulled her off the stool and found Dru, Jackie, and Carol.

As the guys finished, Rebeka bent down to my level.

"Awesome night. We'll keep in touch 'kay?" she smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

I watched her being consumed by the mass of people.

"She was awesome, who was she?" Carol asked.

I just smiled. The guys soon joined us.

"Who was the chick?" Jason asked.

"The Slayer." I said, feeling proud to leave an awesome legacy.


End file.
